


Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Clone Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Sakura, sub!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi has broken a promise made to Sakura and now he will have to pay the price.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035292) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte and I kept these translations on the drive for a long time before I decided to publish them (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.
> 
> DATE: Thursday, 25th June 1686  
> TITLE: Arabian Nights - Bruce Adler
> 
> I ask for forgiveness in advance.

«Tadaima», Kakashi announced as he locked the front door. Not that it was of much use in a ninja Village, but it was a matter of habit.

Sakura’s voice didn’t respond to the greeting. “ _She’ll be in the tub_ ”, the man reflected as he removed his sandals and hung the Hokage hat and cloak on the usual hook in the cabinet to the right of the genkan. “ _After all, I’m very late and she’ll has that important surgeon, tomorrow. But…_ ”

But before he left that morning Sakura had reminded him of her promise to be home early that night. It wasn’t the first time his bride had made such a request, and it usually meant a hot night of sex. Last time they had replicated a certain scene from _Icha Icha Tactics_ that excited him at the mere memory. So the idea that Sakura was getting ready to go to sleep or, worse, was already asleep, didn’t excite him very much. But it was his fault after all; he was the late one.

Sighing a little, he headed for the living room, already resigned to the idea of having missed a great opportunity. And Sakura was there, sitting on the couch, a novel in her lap, her legs curled up under her, the reading light creating golden highlights in her pink hair.

«You are late», she warned him, and the inflection of her reproach pushed him to freeze on the threshold.

He knew that tone of voice and that look. His breathing quickened just as Sakura got up from the couch and walked towards him, her step slow but firm, her gaze fixed on him. She stopped with her chest a few centimetres from his and got up on her toes to whisper in his ear: «I bought a new toy. Go to wash yourself. I want you clean and perfumed… _everywhere_ ».

And she kissed him on the cheek.

He didn’t even answer, his mouth as dry as Suna’s desert, and he dashed into the upstairs bathroom knowing exactly what he had to do.

It was he who had asked her to dominate him, a year ago now. He had proposed it between a joke and a laugh in the hope of not frightening her… or worse, disgusting her. After he had admitted he was bisexual during that awkward dinner, Sakura had started asking questions about that part of his sexuality and he had admitted that although he preferred women, he had had his fair share of same-sex relationships. And yes, he had lacked a little the sensation of a male body against his and the pleasure of an orgasm caused by the delicious rubbing of the prostate, but he loved Sakura more than anything else and he didn’t want to lose her. Yet that day ten months earlier he had decided to take a risk (he blamed the gesture on the three empty bottles of sake staring at him crookedly from the living room mat). And to his enormous surprise she had accepted.

It had taken some time, of course, also because it had been more than eight years that he had not been on the passive side of anal intercourse, but gradually they had learned to become familiar with that side of his sexuality as well. And it had been a wonderful thing. The pleasure it gave him to feel the woman he loved moving inside him was something indescribable. It wasn’t something they did often – after all, Kakashi preferred to be in charge – but sometimes Sakura used that kind of intimacy as a reward… or, as in this case, as a punishment.

When he had finished getting ready he got out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around his hips while with another he rubbed his hair hard. For a moment he considered grabbing the hair dryer and drying himself quickly, but eventually the desire to face what Sakura had prepared for him prevailed.

She was waiting for him in the bedroom. She was wearing the lingerie set he had given her for White Day, in dark blue and white silk and lace, a pair of white stockings and on her feet she wore light blue high-heeled shoes. She didn’t like wearing heels, Kakashi knew it well, but he managed to convince her to do it every now and then for him, who loved feeling them pressed against his hips and back when they made love.

«Finally. I was starting to think you were afraid of me»,Sakura greeted him and he forced himself to swallow, the desire mounting.

The room was ready, the curtains drawn to exclude the prying eyes of the ANBU teams placed for his safety.

When their games had taken on an important part in the bedroom, they had decided to equip themselves better. So they changed the bed frame, opting for one with a wrought iron headboard, more practical for tying ropes and handcuffs; then, not satisfied, they added hooks and pulleys to the ceiling. Naruto had come on an unannounced visit once and they hadn’t had time to hide them. Every so often they still laughed at the memory of their friend’s red face of embarrassment.

«You know, I had everything prepared», Sakura whispered, swinging a pair of soft velvet-lined handcuffs, his favourites. «I wanted to entertain you. Much. And introduce you to our new toy».

From a cloth bag resting on the pillow she pulled out a rubber strip with a series of silver buttons. It looked like a miniature collar and it was pretty obvious where it went. Kakashi felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

«But since you are late, the plans have changed».

He wanted to say something but his mouth was so dry and his brain disconnected because his eyes could not detach themselves from the vision of Sakura approaching him swaying exaggeratedly. Kami-sama, he wasn’t quite sure he would survive the night if this continued.

«You know, that’s not the only thing I bought the other day», she continued in an even lower whisper and Kakashi fought the urge to jump on her: when she wanted, Sakura had the most exciting sex voice he had ever heard, almost edible. «I thought I’d introduce our other new friend later, calmly, but your delay changes everything». Pause. Her eyes on his. «Do you have something to say about it?»

«I’m really sorry», he said, but he wasn’t sure he really meant it. In short, his delay had led him to stand in front of a tremendously sexy Sakura and with the promise of a night of extreme sex. It wasn’t that bad, was it?

«Right answer, pup». A shiver ran down his spine at her tone. «But I’ll have to make sure that you respect the timetables, from now on. Do you understand?»

«I do».

«Good. Take of the towel».

Kakashi carried out the order, but he did it with deliberate slowness knowing that he would not receive immediate punishment – after all Sakura had not said to do it quickly – but also being fully aware that this would irritate her. It was his bad habit, to always pull the rope, and he didn’t even know why he did it. Maybe for punishment, maybe to see that killer glint in her beautiful green eyes… maybe both.

After letting the towel slip from his body and observing Sakura’s gaze with pleasure, he bent down to pick it up and threw it carefully on a nearby chair, his wife’s eyes following every movement. For a glorious moment Kakashi thought he was at the helm of the matter. Just for a moment.

«Let’s review the rules a bit. Do you remember the safety words?» Sakura asked, her eyes pulling away from his body to focus on his face.

«Yes».

«Good. For today it will not be necessary to review the gestures». Oh, so she wasn’t going to gag and tie him up? What a pity. «From now on you will only address me by calling me “mistress”. You will obey my orders immediately and without protest. You will be able to speak but, if for any reason I decide that I no longer want to hear your voice and tell you to shut up, then you will not utter a word anymore. If you break any of these rules you will suffer punishment at my complete discretion». A pregnant pause of silence. «Do you agree with these rules?»

«Yes, mistress».

«Then let’s get started», Sakura announced. Then, as if thinking about it, she touched his cheek and added: «And remember to moderate your language, or I won’t be happy at all. Understood?»

The Rokudaime Hokage nodded spasmodically and got a raised eyebrow. Did he know it would irritate her? Yes. Did he do it on purpose? Obviously. Sakura reached out and grabbed his chin with two fingers, strong enough to hold him still but not hard enough to hurt.

«Use the words, baby. Good boys don’t respond to gestures», she whispered, a whisper from his lips, and Kakashi desperately wanted to close the distance between them, but if he did he would have to suffer the consequences and at that moment he just wanted to kiss her. So he lowered his eyes and said what he should.

«Yes, mistress».

«Good boy. Now kiss me».

The man did not have it repeated twice and leaned towards his wife. He usually liked to initiate his kisses gently before taking her breath away, especially when they hadn’t yet started having sex; but this time he was so tremendously excited that the instant his lips touched Sakura’s soft ones, his tongue was already playing with hers, exploring every corner of that wonderful mouth. He would have liked to hold her close, touch her, caress her while they kissed, but he had not received permission to do so and for once he decided to respect the rules, too busy with excitement to think too much about the details.

It was Sakura who broke the contact, shortness of breath, red cheeks, eyes glittering. Kakashi knew that, if he looked in the mirror, he would see the same expression of ecstasy on his face. Shit. If he wasn’t already hard he would have become erect just by looking at her face.

«I love you», Sakura whispered, touching his cheek with her fingertips, and Kakashi knew she had dropped the dominatrix mask for a second, just for a second.

«I love you too», he replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

They stood still for a few moments then Sakura opened her eyes and Kakashi saw _that_ light there.

And the game started again.

«You’ve been good, pup. So obedient», she whispered in his ear in a tone that was an understatement to define seductive. «Do you think you can be good all night?»

«I’ll do my best, mistress».

«Good», she said as she pulled away from him to pick up the rubber strip she had left earlier. «Stay still, now». And Kakashi froze as she squatted down and, touching him as little as possible, secured the cock ring at the base of his penis and what he thought to be rubber turned out to be leather so soft it felt like silk against his hot skin. He hissed and tried to hold back a moan… unsuccessfully, however, but was rewarded by a smile from Sakura who then stood straight, her chest inches from his.

«Lay down», she ordered in a whisper, and Kakashi found himself with his back on the mattress not remembering exactly how he got there. Oh well.

Sakura took the bottle of lube from the box she had prepared on the bed and let it run a little on her fingers. The man smiled a little and closed his eyes knowing perfectly well what to expect: a slow torture descending from the neck down to his –

«Ah!»

Kakashi’s eyes widened because his wife had jumped all over his upper body to place her cold fingers directly on the tip of his member and now she was looking at him with smug expression.

Smiling at his wide-open eyes, her fingertips drifting lightly over his hot skin, she said: «Yes, it’s that cooling lube you like so much».

She was right, of course: he _loved_ that lubricant. But he loved using it on her, he had never tried it on himself, not like this.

In the meantime, Sakura’s hand had not stopped and now her fingers had finished their descent and were gently brushing the junction of his penis exactly where the strip of black leather was positioned. Kakashi closed his eyes and fought against the desire to move because, if he did, Sakura wouldn’t be happy at all. And if Sakura wasn’t happy she wouldn’t let him come. And he desperately wanted to come. In short, he was screwed.

And with extreme slowness, she began to stroke his testicles in slow, circular movements. Kakashi couldn’t hold back a groan and Sakura took it for what it was, a plea not to stop.

«Kami…»

«Tell me when you’re on the edge», she said, still in that low, persuasive tone.

«Yes… yes, mistress», he stammered, barely remembering the rules as he was concentrated on the pleasure that grew overwhelmingly in his lower abdomen.

He absentmindedly noticed the pleased look his wife gave him and then, treacherously, he felt the cold fingers leave the sensitive skin of his testicles to touch his perineum. Kakashi held his breath and closed his eyes. It was surprising and shocking how much Sakura knew his body, how with a few touches she made it resonate like a tuning fork. He had never felt so complete before, with any of his partners.

He was roused from his thoughts when he felt a thin finger slowly penetrate him and Kakashi arched his back as Sakura quickly hit his prostate. He knew that a whole series of noises and moans were coming out of his mouth that would normally embarrass him to death, but at that moment all he could think about was Sakura’s cold hand on his member and her fingers inside him. And he wanted more, he wanted goddamn more. So he began to move his hips to meet the pleasure. And for a moment he forgot everything, the game, the rules, Sakura’s order to warn her when he was on the edge, because his whole being was tense in search of orgasm. And it was so close, so _close_. He knew that if it weren’t for the band of leather that gripped the base of his cock he would have come by now and honestly that was all he wanted right now; and forgetting everything, the instant a third finger went to massage his prostate, Kakashi yelled: «Sakura!»

In the blink of an eye he realized his mistake and cursed his big mouth. For once that he didn’t want to irritate her…

Immediately the fingers pulled away from his skin and he couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure and frustration.

«What did you call me?» Sakura asked, bringing her face close to his, a sticky hand that was going to intertwine in his damp hair and pulling it a little to force him to look at her.

«Forgive me, mistress. I…» he stuttered, struggling to gather his thoughts as the orgasm that had been so close began to subside, leaving his legs shaking and panting. «It slipped out of my mouth».

«I can forgive you, pup, but you will have to earn it», she said, continuing to run her fingers through the silver strands of his hair causing more shivers of pleasure. «You know what to do», she added then, releasing him.

Kakashi nodded and stood up, staggering. Yes, he knew what to do. As quickly as possible he went to the wardrobe and found that the red box had already been unsealed: apparently his wife had prepared everything before he arrived or while he was in the bathroom. With trepidation, trying to get his heartbeat under control, he rummaged among the objects until he found what he was looking for, then returned to the woman who was waiting for him on the bed and handed it to her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Kakashi saw a thin veil of uncertainty pass in her eyes.

The first time Sakura had punished him she had been kind. More than pain he had felt discomfort, followed by much, much pleasure. Over time his wife had learned that on the rare occasions when he wanted to be completely dominated, Kakashi not only longed to feel pain but he craved it. And she had begun to intensify the punishments. Of course, having an iryō-nin as a partner meant that any damage he suffered would be perfectly healed once the games were over, so he could afford experiences he would never try otherwise.

Sakura kept staring at him and Kakashi knew she wanted to ask him if he was sure of his choice. But they were playing and she wouldn’t ask because that wasn’t her role. So Kakashi smiled and saw the uncertainty immediately disappear from her green eyes. Well.

After heaping the pillows in the center of the bed, the kunoichi pointed to them and ordered him to lie prone on them. He did it quickly, his heart racing again, and he found himself with his butt in the air, displayed in offer.

«Do you remember the safewords?» the woman asked, taking a better seat next to him, the fingers of her free hand running gently along his side. Kakashi nodded, sinking his face into the blankets.

 _Slap_.

«Ah!»

Okay, this was not expected. The spanking had come fast and heavy and Kakashi felt the energy reverberate in his body in a whole new way. Kami-sama how much he loved his wife.

«I already told you that you have to use words, pup», she whispered in his ear, and the hot breath that tickled his neck and the hand that massaged his injured skin were a much worse torture than what awaited him. «Do you remember the safewords?» she asked again, and the sweet tone hid oceans of lust and promises of pain and Kakashi fought against the instinct to rub against the sheets in an attempt to relieve the pressure that continued to build in his lower abdomen.

«Yes, mistress».

«Good. Now I’ll punish you for breaking the rules. I’ll give you fifteen hits».

Kakashi felt his throat tighten and he swallowed.

Sakura had never given fifteen hits with the nine-tailed cat, ever. At most she had gone up to ten and already in this way it had been an experience bordering on the unbearable. Maybe he had underestimated her anger… but no, Sakura was really good at BDSM’s play and never let her emotions affect her when she was in charge. So she had to be convinced that Kakashi was capable of withstanding the punishment; and if Sakura trusted him then he could have trust too.

«You’ll keep the count aloud, and if you’re wrong I’ll add five more hits».

Oh, fuck. Talking while undergoing punishment was something he hated because it took away a good deal of the concentration he needed to stay good and remember the rules.

«Now count».

And the skin of his butt and thighs suddenly burned and he had to force himself to hold back a groan of pain while doing what Sakura had ordered him to do.

Kakashi was a ninja and he had been on active duty for over twenty-five years, years in which he had faced all kinds of missions and a handful of times he had even been captured and tortured. Not to mention all the injuries that had been inflicted on him in combat and in training (the years in the ANBU had been particularly exhausting for his physique). He was used to pain, really, and he could endure the most horrible tortures without breathing out. But when he was in the bedroom it was different: pain mingled with pleasure and what would normally have been a slight annoyance became almost impossible to bear. So it was with whips. When he was tortured, his captors had used their shields on him for hours and Kakashi had resisted; a blow from Sakura and he was already almost at his limit. It would have been pathetic if it hadn’t been so pleasant. Because Sakura knew his body and his mind and never went beyond his limits: he trusted her blindly. So he closed his eyes, relaxed his limbs and accepted the following blows, struggling not to shout the number. And each time he found himself floating closer and closer to that point of no return, and each time Sakura held him on the right side of the line between pleasure and pain.

They were on the ninth stroke when Sakura broke off and leaned slightly towards him, whispering: «Remind me why we got to this point».

«Because I was late», Kakashi gasped, eyes shut, breath short, hands clawed at the covers. He really hated talking, having to gather his thoughts together to say something meaningful. «And because I broke the rules. I’m so sorry».

«Yeah, I think now you’re starting to feel really sorry. Count».

And immediately the tenth blow hit his already reddened skin and something was different, perhaps the angle, perhaps the force inflicted, or perhaps simply his epidermis had reached the limit of tolerance, because Kakashi felt the skin tear a little and leave drop a few drops of blood (a part of his mind, curiously, hoped not to irreparably dirt the blankets). This time Kakashi yelled the number and Sakura continued and with each stroke his skin tore in new places.

«This is the last one», the woman announced at one point. «Count for me, Kakashi, count for me».

And the blow fell.

« _Fifteen_!»

The pain and pleasure were indescribable and Kakashi’s mind couldn’t judge which one prevailed.

And against his will, the tears began to run down his cheeks and went to wet the blankets on which he was lying.

When Sakura’s warm, soft hand came to rest on his cheek, wiping away the tears, his mouth opened spontaneously and he began to whisper: «Gomen. Gomen. Gomengomengomengomengomen».

«Shh. You’ve been so good, Kakashi», Sakura consoled him, bending down to give him a light kiss on the forehead while the other hand slid down towards his injured skin. A moment later, fresh healing chakra started running through his veins and Kakashi sighed in relief. «So good for me», his wife repeated as she devoted herself to treating his battered ass while with the other hand she brushed his cheek in a gesture so sweet that it fed his tears. «Are you okay?» she then asked, and Kakashi allowed himself to open one eye to peek at her and nodded briefly, barely smiling when he saw relief fill her eyes.

Finally the Hokage allowed himself to relax as he tried to ignore the fact that his erect member was still squashed on the mattress and was not sure when, and if, Sakura would allow him to find relief (thought this sent him an electric shock for the whole body).

When Kakashi’s eyes were able to focus again and his heartbeat had returned to a rhythm quiet enough not to deafen him, he realized that his wife had finished her work and was no longer beside him but that she was standing in front of the wardrobe from which she had already taken out the harness which she was now slowly securing herself to her thighs and waist; it took him a moment to notice that yes, the harness was the usual one (of soft black leather that made her look terribly dangerous and damn sexy), but the dildo attached to it wasn’t. Kakashi swallowed. So was that the other “new friend” Sakura had bought? The toy was big, bigger than the one they had used up to that moment, slightly curved and decidedly humped, and Kakashi felt his stomach tighten at the idea of feeling it inside him. Once again he wondered what he had done beautifully in life to deserve Sakura.

When he had finished getting ready, the kunoichi went back to the bed and Kakashi shuddered under his gaze.

«Do you want to continue?» she asked, bending down enough to look him straight in the eye. «Or do you prefer to use the safeword?»

Kakashi shook his head vigorously and added: «I’d like to continue, mistress».

«Good. I healed you enough to continue with our game, but I assure you that tomorrow you will feel it again: so you will remember your punishment and be good next time. Now sit down», she ordered him and he hastened to carry out the command, ignoring the pang of pain in his ass. Normally he would have felt enormously pleased by Sakura’s gaze at his nether regions and pointed it out to him with some sarcastic joke, but right now he was in desperate need of an orgasm and wasn’t sure if he could get to the bottom of another punishment, so he played good and stood still, ignoring the sting.

Sakura slowly climbed onto the bed and Kakashi was fascinated by her graceful movements so unusual for her. Not that Sakura was clumsy or anything and she certainly had the grace of ninjas of a certain caliber, but the sensuality of her movements during sex reached a whole other level and he was enchanted every time.

When she knelt in front of him, the woman grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to lift his face until they were eyes to eyes. Then she closed the distance and kissed him, an impetuous, deep kiss that lasted an eternity and left him breathless and stunned, the excitement running through his veins along with the blood. And Sakura kissed him again and again and again and Kakashi just wanted to hold her close, lay her on the bed and make love with her for hours and days and weeks. But he couldn’t move, not without a specific order; so he stayed there, kissing and being kissed, forgetful of everything, forgetful of the pain of whipping, forget that he is technically the most powerful man in Konoha, happy to be at the mercy of that wonderful woman he had had the honor of having in his life.

When Sakura finally pulled away from him she smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly, a small deviation from her role before putting on again the dominatrix mask that fit her so divinely.

«Now get into position, pup», she whispered in his ear, the breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. «You know how I want you».

He nodded and hastened to get on his hands and knees, as an offer. Then he waited, his ears straining to hear Sakura’s rustle behind him. When he heard the sound of a plastic plug, his member quivered in the constriction of the leather and Kakashi forced himself not to meet her when he felt Sakura’s fingers, slimy with lubricant (a normal one, this time), briefly massage the sensitive skin and then begin to prepare him. The man didn’t even try to hold back the moans of pleasure, too focused on maintaining the position in which Sakura wanted him to worry about being silent… not that he would have succeeded anyway, but that was another matter entirely.

A moan mixed with a scream escaped his lips when Sakura suddenly added two fingers and, at the same time, massaged his testicles with her free hand. And Kakashi felt the orgasm grow again, grow and grow until it collided with the cock ring that still kept him imprisoned, just like the tide against the rocks of the coast. That slow torture continued for a few more minutes and Kakashi was one step away from opening his mouth to beg when Sakura removed both hands from his body; but Kakashi didn’t have a moment to gather his thoughts and understand if he was grateful or annoyed because he immediately felt the tip of the dildo press and make its way inside him. Sparks of light exploded behind his closed lids and a scream came from his lips swollen with kisses.

«Are you okay?» Sakura asked, motionless, as she lightly massaged his back to help him relax.

«Y-yes, mistress», he moaned, struggling to keep his body in check and not move his hips to meet Sakura’s. Part of him wanted to voice his thoughts and ask her to go on, but his brain didn’t seem to want to join the words to form a meaningful sentence.

The woman probably understood what his wheezing and out-of-control heartbeat meant, because she began to move in slow, short thrusts, each time getting deeper and deeper, each time giving him a jolt of pleasure that spread throughout his body and made him tremble. And after a moment of gentle rocking Sakura finally hit his prostate and Kakashi screamed and groaned and grunted, unable to think of the words to say to beg her.

But then a clone appeared in front of him and quickly took off everything she was wearing until she was completely naked in front of his eyes, lying on his back, legs open in offer… and in demand.

«Use your mouth», the original instructed him and he didn’t have to repeat it twice, bending down on his arms until he placed his lips on the wet folds of Sakura’s sex, who moaned and went to meet him, slightly lifting her hips.

Kakashi also moaned as he began to lick and suck that little knot of nerves that he knew would drive her crazy. Miraculously he managed to stay focused on his duty even when the original Sakura resumed moving inside him, hitting the prostate again and again thanks to the new angle of penetration, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm exactly as he was doing with her clone.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, with one Sakura trembling and panting under him and the other slowly penetrating him, but at a certain point he felt a hand entangle his hair and move him away from the heat between the clone’s thighs. His wife used his hair to bring him to his knees and turn his head until she was face to face with him. She scrutinized him for a moment and perhaps she liked what she saw because she ran her fingers over his lips, capturing a little of her own essence and brought them to her mouth, cleaning them slowly and making him moan.

«Get inside her», she ordered then, her voice low and a little laboured. «Slowly. And when you bottom out, stop it». And left his hair.

Kakashi nodded and turned back to the clone, who looked at him expectantly, her eyes shining with pleasure, her cheeks flushed. And so he lined up to Sakura’s slippery entrance and, as he was told, he started sliding slowly inside her, which was torture at the same time (because he really wanted to let go and be able to release the orgasm that kept on grow into him) and pure heaven (because seeing the expression of ecstasy on his woman’s face was one of the things he loved most). When he was completely pressed against her thighs, although his member pleaded with him to continue, he stopped.

Sakura, the real Sakura, bent over him – which caused the dildo to move abruptly and that movement made him moan and shiver – and blew a couple of kisses on the sensitive skin between his neck and ear before whispering: «You can come only when I bite you, you understand?»

«Mmm… Yes…»

 _Slap_! Another spanking, on the thigh, this time, but Kakashi was already beyond the point where a simple spanking could change his arousal state. In fact, his penis was so hard and ready that it began to ache tremendously. But he could do it, he could hold out a little longer, he could get to the end of the game.

«“Yes” what?» Sakura asked, her voice halfway between threatening and excited.

«Yes, mistress», Kakashi corrected himself, each pronounced syllable taking away the concentration he needed to not move inside the clone and come in that instant.

«Good boy. And now move, but don’t overdo it: you have to make her have an orgasm, not you».

Kakashi did not have her repeat it twice and began to sink into Sakura again and again, the urgency increasing with each groan. He was vaguely aware that the original had been standing still for a while and that it was he, with his own movements, who moved the dildo still deeply immersed in his body. And that excited him tremendously.

Suddenly he realized he was about to reach the limit and fighting against his own instinct – and the growing annoyance to his member – he slowed down and angled his hips in order to repeatedly hit that sweet spot that he knew would drive Sakura crazy. And he was right. The kunoichi arched her back and clawed the blankets and he sank again and again into her, prolonging her orgasm, eager to follow her.

But the clone disappeared and Kakashi was again unsatisfied, his arms and legs trembling with the effort to restrain himself, his member so hard and ready that he no longer knew if what he was feeling was pleasure or pain. But despite this, part of him caught the change in Sakura the instant the clone’s sensations became hers. He felt her freeze and tremble as she struggled against orgasm and instinctively stopped, even though all he wanted was to feel the movement within him and overcome that limit on which he had been dancing for too long.

He didn’t know exactly how long it had been – it could be a minute, an hour or a year – but in the end Sakura kissed his neck, brushing his jugular with her teeth but without biting.

«You were really good», she whispered in his ear, her voice hoarse and laboured. «Still a little effort. Stay still».

And Kakashi did not move as he felt the hand of the woman he loved caressing his shoulder and descending along his right side, slowly, gently, an exasperating torture that kept him there, right on the edge of the abyss, ready to fall. Then Sakura did two things at once and he held his breath: while her pelvis resumed that slow and steady movement that massaged his prostate directly, her hand brushed his penis as he fumbled with the band of leather. And the instant the constriction was released and the rhythm of her hips increased, Kakashi felt her teeth tear the skin of his shoulder. Two thrusts and Kakashi screamed, releasing the semen on the sheets wets of sweat as he indulged in the strongest orgasm of his life.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

He awoke with a cool hand gently resting on his face, Sakura’s restless face inches from his.

«You made me worry so much», she said, kissing his lips gently. «Are you okay?»

«Yes, mistress», he mumbled, his voice a whisper ‘cause of the physical and mental satisfaction.

But she shook her head, her eyes troubled.

«No, no more “mistress”. Game is over. Forever».

«What?» Kakashi felt his head clouded and his body limp. Surely he had misunderstood Sakura’s words and tone of voice.

«No more bondage, no more plays», she clarified, and this time the Hokage’s brain registered the meaning of the words and was indignant.

«And why on earth?»

«You fainted».

“ _Ah. Now I understand_ ”. With a tremendous effort, Kakashi sat up ignoring the stinging pain where the whip had struck, took her hand that was tormenting a lock of pink hair and kissed her palm.

«I’m sorry I scared you. But the truth is, I have never experienced such intense pleasure all at once. The truth is that it was one of the best nights of my life and I will be terribly upset if it doesn’t happen again».

It was true. He had never been much of a heartthrob: he cared too much about his privacy to make serious relationships, but he still had his fair share of notches on his belt. And never, not once, neither with men nor with women nor in group sex encounters, had he ever felt what he felt with Sakura. Until a few years before, admitting it would have scared and embarrassed him to death and probably he would have kept it to himself. Well, in this aspect he could say he had grown quite a lot, thankfully.

«Are you sure?» asked his wife, still hesitant and Kakashi smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Finally those beautiful green eyes cleared and he caught a mischievous flash. «You know, if I wasn’t an iryō-nin you wouldn’t sit for a week», she teased him, stroking his side and then going down and grabbing his still sore buttock.

«I know», he admitted, dragging her against his chest and stretching back.

«You like the idea, don’t you?»

«Tremendously».

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, I ask for forgiveness.  
> This was my first smut fic, or at least the first I posted, and I hope I haven't done any damage. I am not particularly familiar with BDSM: I have read a lot and inquired, both out of personal curiosity and to write this fic, but it remains a separate world from mine. So I hope I've done it justice... or at least not made it "sick". In which case I deeply apologize.  
> PS: the Disney writers will forgive me for misusing a line of their songs, but in short, it suited it tremendously.


End file.
